Corn, wheat, rice, sorghum, millet and other grains are produced on a seasonal basis and therefore must be stored between harvests to meet year-round demand. Grain is typically stored in above-ground storage bins, silos, or other enclosures and must be lifted into these enclosures by conveyor systems, augers, and other conveying devices. Known grain storage devices are also not suitable for installation and use with smaller grain operations.